


Fine, Great

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Depression, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, but its all in the subtext ig, but its not a very happy one either way, can be seen as platonic or romantic caring, ventfic, wrote this in one night so lets gooo, yosuke has depression, yu is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If Yosuke wanted to fade away, that was his business. He didn't need someone to keep relighting the candle.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke & Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Kudos: 28
Collections: anonymous





	Fine, Great

"Yosuke," Yu is speaking to him, and god, Yosuke hates that he's still bothering. "Please. You don't...need to wish for pain. You don't need to try to make yourself feel worse just because some part of you thinks you don't deserve to feel good."

_Don't say 'some part' of it,_ Yosuke thinks hypocritically. "You say that, and yet, you don't know that I don't deserve it. You haven't been there for every stupid, shitty, and or flat out annoying thing I've done. You haven't seen how shitty I can be." 

He can see Yu move to make a retort, and he doesn't care when he knows that Yu is right. "I've seen your shadow." 

"So you've seen every single bad thing that I've done, and that's happened to me?" Yosuke needs to stop playing with the lighter that isn't his. All his arguing is going to do is make things worse. Some part of him wants it to be. 

The further this goes, the angrier Yu seems to be. His tone is as calm as he can force it to be, his face a stone cold wall. But there's cracks in stone, there's crashes in waves. And all Yosuke can bring himself to do is fight with this storm of a person more, until this moment eventually falls to ruins or becomes abandoned like every other single thing in his life. 

"Maybe I haven't, but that doesn't mean I can't help you." 

"Why the fuck do you want to anyway?" _Oh god,_ some part of him thinks, _this is where you start guilt tripping, here's the part you'll hate yourself the most for later._ "I waste your time, I piss you off, I keep destroying myself even though my life is perfect because my brain decided to fuck itself over. You have better things to do. So fuck off, and go do them." 

Yu pauses. Yosuke's not sure if he's mortified or thrilled. Yu sits there, silent as ever, before (fucking finally) saying something. 

"Is that what you want me to do?"

_No, no, no. Please don't leave me, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't deserve you and I've come so, so close to everything I could have wanted but if you're not there it means nothing. You are the one thing I'd ever ask for._

_Stop wasting your time here. You deserve better than this, I want you to have better than this. Stop being patient with me, stop making exceptions for me just because I'm a pathetic little weakling. Just go to where we both know you'd rather be._

They stare at each other for a long time, stupidly challenging and stupidly stubborn. Neither says or does anything, silence stretching thin until Yosuke can't keep it up.

"I don't care," it doesn't come out as he'd like it to, "Just do whatever you want." 

Very mature. Passing off the decision to the other person. How responsible of you, Yosuke. He turns on his heel, wanting to avoid whatever look Yu might be giving him right now. He doesn't want to acknoweledge that he's terrified that Yu will leave, or that he'll feel like a useless, deadweight burden if he doesn't. 

Instead, he just heads to his room and climbs into bed, happy to neglect thousands of responsibilites once again.

**Author's Note:**

> What Yu does after this is up to you. 
> 
> [Song that I got the title from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=munEaFvfbnE)


End file.
